


Babysitting Blues 22

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 22

It was a normal day. Jimmy and Michael were sitting in the backyard watching as Sammy was being chased by his cousin De. The boys were giggling like mad, both covered with dirt and grass stains, but smiling, the looks on their faces showing pure innocent glee. Sammy fell to his knees, giggling so hard he was having trouble breathing, and De had kneeled next to him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Sammy’s arms wrapped around De’s neck, hugging his cousin tightly. 

Jimmy and Michael watched with smiles on their faces, knowing that the boys could have a much worse life than they did. Their contemplation was interrupted by the doorbell chiming. Jimmy patted Michael on the shoulder, making his way through the house to go answer it. When he opened the door his jaw dropped. 

There, standing on the front porch, was Claire. Jimmy smiled, opening his arms to his daughter who willingly accepted the hug. He placed a kiss on her forehead, “Claire, Sweetie, you have grown so much.”

Claire nodded, tears beginning to run down her face, “Daddy, I missed you.”

Jimmy felt tears running down his cheeks, “I missed you too.” He noticed bags at her feet, and gave her a questioning look.

“Mom got remarried, and... and my step-father and I didn’t get along, at all. It wasn’t good. So, Mom thought, um, that maybe I could come stay with you. That is if it’s okay with you.”

Jimmy smiled, “Of course it’s okay with me. It’s more than okay, Claire. You’re my daughter and I love you. I have missed you so much.” He grabbed her bags pulling them inside, “We’ll get everything put away in a little while, but first there are some people I want you to meet.”

Claire followed Jimmy through the house to the backyard. She was confused when a little boy ran up and threw himself at her father the minute he walked outside.

Sammy wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck, smiling and giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He noticed the girl standing next to Jimmy and looked at her, confusion on his face, “Daddy, who’s that?”

Claire gasped at the little boy’s words, “Daddy?”

Jimmy smiled, addressing both of them, “Sammy, I’d like you to meet your big sister, Claire. Claire, I’d like you to meet your little brother, Sammy.” He noticed De standing a few feet away looking at them in silence, “And that is your cousin, Dean, but everyone calls him De.”

Sammy grinned, squirming in his Daddy’s arms, before holding out his arms to Claire, “Hug?”

Claire let the little boy hug her, pulling him against her. She could feel him place a wet kiss on her cheek and smiled when he started giggling. 

“Wanna come play with me and De, Claire?” Sammy looked up at her, a huge grin on his face, and Claire could tell he had already accepted her as family. 

She looked at De, who was nodding, “Yeah, it would be fun.”

Claire smiled, setting Sammy down, “Give me a few minutes, then I’d be happy to play with you.” She looked back over at her father, who was leaning against Michael, head resting on the other man’s shoulder. “So who are you?” she asked, referring to the archangel.

“I’m Michael. I’m your father’s husband. I know you and I will have to get to know each other, but I’m happy to have you in the family.”

She swallowed hard, of all the things that could have happened, finding out her father was involved with a man was the last thing she expected. But she could tell the man truly loved her father, and somehow she knew that he had meant what he had said about being happy to have her in his family. She could tell that her little brother was loved and taken care of, and wanted that for herself. 

She might have left one mixed household to join another, but for some reason, she knew that she was truly home. She nodded at Jimmy and Michael before moving to join the boys in the yard, almost instantly being pounced on by them. 

Jimmy smiled, he had always wanted Claire to meet Sammy and Michael, and now having her live with them he felt his family was finally complete.


End file.
